Maux dans un agenda
by woloopie
Summary: Des écrits, des citations, des ressentis. Une vie presque au quotidien d'un lycéen en souffrance, dans un agenda.
1. Septembre

02 Septembre

Monde fermé, blessures ouvertes.

+x+x+x

09 Septembre

Idée : « Parfois je me regarde dans un miroir et j'essaie de me plaire. Mais honnêtement c'est difficile d'aimer un être qui a le même visage que ma mère. »

+x+x+x

10 Septembre

« Je me suis réveillé un beau matin, ouvrant les yeux sur un soleil admirable et j'ai souri en me disant que j'avais de la chance d'être ici.  
Puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Et encore moins qui j'étais.

J'étais plongé dans un brouillard indicible, une brume opaque enserrait ma conscience et m'empêchait d'accéder à mon identité.

En un instant, en un réveil, j'avais perdu qui j'étais. »

+x+x+x

11 Septembre

Partir, loin, longtemps. Toujours.

+x+x+x

Lundi 14 Septembre

« Il n'y a point de secrets que le temps ne révèle. » -J. Racine

+x+x+x

15 Septembre

« J'ai longtemps tenu grâce à une colère tenace qui m'empêchait de m'effondrer.  
Puis les larmes ont pris le relais.  
J'ai continué à encaisser jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

La vie me traversait sans s'arrêter en moi et j'avançais les yeux fermés sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Sur ce qu'il y avait en moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je n'étais plus rien. »

+x+x+x

17 Septembre

« De quoi tu as envie ?

-Partir sur les routes avec mon sac, partir loin sans me retourner et marcher jusqu'à ce que la vie ne veuille plus de moi. »

+x+x+x

18 Septembre

« Alors ? Tu sautes ?

Le vent rabattait ces quelques mots à ses oreilles.

-Pourquoi tu hésites ? , continua l'inconnu.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'eau qui bouillonnait à ses pieds dans des remous assourdissants.

-Ah, je vois ! Tu as peur pas vrai ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

-Allez, vas-y ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas !

-Là-bas ? , parla-t-il enfin.

-Ouais. , continua l'autre. Là-bas, après la vie. »

+x+x+x

26 Septembre

Un nœud dans les émotions et l'esprit, quelque chose qui t'embrouille et t'empêche d'avancer. Ca te bloque, te paralyse alors tu ne cherches plus à continuer et tu souffres.

+x+x+x

28 Septembre

« J'ai comme un bourdon qui résonne au clocher de ma nostalgie. » -H.F Thiéfaine, La Ruelle des Morts


	2. Octobre

2 Octobre

J'ai hésité à faire demi-tour ce matin en allant au bus. Je voulais tout planter et aller marcher toute la journée. Seul loin de tout, des autres.

« Elle m'obsédait. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage, ses traits à la beauté si douce, inaccessibles. Je me contentais de la regarder de loin, l'observer évoluer dans son bonheur que j'enviais.  
Je ne m'approchais pas d'elle, de peur de tout détruire, de la briser et voir son sourire faner à cause de ce que je suis, ce que je porte de plus lourd en moi. »

+x+x+x

3 Octobre

Rammstein –Reise Reise

« Reise Reise, Seemann Reise  
 _ **Voyage, voyage, marin, voyage**_  
Jeder tuts auf seine Weise.  
 _ **Chacun le fait à sa manière**_  
Der eine stösst den Speer zum Mann  
 _ **L'un enfonce son épée dans un homme**_  
Der andere zum Fisher dann.  
 _ **L'autre dans un poisson.**_  
Reise Reise, Seemann Reise  
 _ **Voyage, voyage, marin, voyage**_  
Und die Wellen weinen leise :  
 _ **Et les vagues pleurent doucement :**_  
In irhem blute steckt ein Speer  
 _ **Dans leur sang une lance est fichée**_  
Bluten leise in das Meer.  
 _ **Qui saigne doucement dans la mer**_.»

« Wo die schwarze Seele wohnt  
 _ **Là où habite l'âme noire**_  
Ist kein Licht am Horizont.  
 _ **Il n'y a aucune lumière à l'horizon.**_ »

« Homme libre, toujours tu chériras la mer ! » - C. Baudelaire

+x+x+x

8 Octobre

« Ne te fie pas à des promesses, réalise tout par toi-même. » - Anonyme

+x+x+x

10 Octobre

Gorillaz – Clint Eastwood

« I'm ain't happy, i'm feelin' glad, in got sunshine in a bag… I'me useless but not for long : the future is coming on.  
 _ **Je ne suis pas heureux, je me sens bien, j'ai du soleil dans un sac… Je suis inutile mais plus pour longtemps : le futur approche.**_ »

« That's all in your head.  
 _ **Ce n'est que dans ta tête**_. »


	3. Novembre

7 Novembre

« Rien ne sert de construire un labyrinthe quand l'Univers déjà en est un. » -Jorge Luis Borges

+x+x+x

11 Novembre

Fauve =/= Requin-Tigre

« Tu peux plus interagir avec le monde,  
Tu te renfermes petit à petit.  
Tu deviens totalement hermétique aux autres et au quotidien  
Parce que le matin quand tu te réveilles, et le soir quand tu te couches,  
Quand tu bosses, quand tu parles, quand tu marches, quand tu conduis,  
Tu te répètes en permanence, en permanence :  
Je suis nulle part,  
Je vais nulle part,  
Je suis pétrifié…  
Et j'serai jamais rien d'autre que ça. »

+x+x+x

14 Novembre

Mr. Yéyé – Je ne suis pas une erreur

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aie fait pour que tu finisses comme ça ?

-Mais rien, tu n'as rien raté car je n'suis pas une putain d'erreur ! Et tu n'imagines pas ta chance d'être en accord avec ton corps et ton cœur ! Depuis toujours je n'comprends pas pourquoi les autres garçons ne se comportent pas comme moi… Aurais-je raté une leçon ?  
Alors oui, j'ai lentement basculé, cherché des réponses à mes questions, quelque part de l'autre côté, près des filles et loin des garçons.  
Donc oui, le fils que tu as fait est une fille finalement.  
Aime-moi papa putain, j't'en supplie… Aime-moi comme avant ! »

+x+x+x

18 Novembre

« On se tait, on fait semblant et on rit quand on voudrait s'effondrer. »

+x+x+x

23 Novembre

« C'est encore une fois quand on lui a demandé s'il allait bien que les larmes sont montées à ses yeux en un instant. Il a baissé le regard pour qu'ils ne remarquent rien et a simplement répondu d'une petite voix qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Il n'a jamais autant menti de sa vie, que ce soit aux autres ou à lui-même.  
Affirmer que tout va bien et sourire sans cesse lui demande les dernières forces qu'il a et qu'il utilise normalement pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Si seulement il pouvait réussir à se convaincre que tout ce qu'il peut dire sur son état est vrai, croire aux mensonges qu'il articule avec aplomb en regardant ses interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux.

Mais même pour ça, il n'a même plus suffisamment de courage pour fournir de tels efforts.

Il n'arrive à rien, absolument à rien, il est bloqué dans l'instant, bloqué dans sa vie.

D'ailleurs, il est fatigué de se débattre et se démener en vain.

Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire de productif, au moins dans une certaine mesure, c'est de laisser sa peine sortir en flots de larmes sur ses joues. »

+x+x+x

25 Novembre

« Ils ne savent pas ce que c'est que la solitude. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer la souffrance qu'on en tire lorsqu'elle est durement imposée et subie.  
On s'écrase, on ne dit plus rien, on s'enferme et se renferme. Personne n'est là pour prévenir notre chute. Plus personne pour essuyer nos larmes.  
Plus personne avec qui vivre.  
Alors on fait semblant. On avance en faisait taire sa souffrance, quoi qu'il nous en coûte. »

+x+x+x

26 Novembre

« Il visualise son poing s'écraser contre sa joue pour la creuser et y façonner une tuméfaction douloureuse qui, à ses yeux, paraîtra magnifique parce qu'elle sera sur ce visage qu'il déteste tant. Sa bouche s'ouvrirait sur un cri de souffrance d'où s'échapperait du sang et quelques morceaux de dents avant qu'il ne lance son autre poing dans l'estomac de sa victime.  
Cette-dernière se plierait en deux. Il le ferait alors tomber à terre pour lancer son pied droit dans son nez qui craquerait avec un son aussi inquiétant que satisfaisant.

Il inspire longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux et de sourire avec quelques difficultés. »

+x+x+x

30 Novembre

« Je crois avoir hurlé. » TGDF


	4. Décembre

1er Décembre

« La haine le maintenait debout.  
Sans qu'il n'y puisse vraiment quelque chose, sans qu'il n'arrive à arrêter ce flot dévastateur qui le chavirait et lui prenait presque toutes ses forces.

C'était assez risible au fond : son propre ressentiment se retournait contre lui pour doucement l'étouffer. »

+x+x+x

2 Décembre

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie, pas besoin qu'on m'ouvre les yeux sur ce monde. Ma réalité est triste, oui, mais jamais je ne la quitterai une seule seconde.

+x+x+x

3 Décembre

« Il y avait huit personnes autour de lui, abondant ses oreilles du capharnaüm ravissant de discussions et rires enchantés. Ils se déplacent, s'apostrophent, se taquinent mais tout fuse autour de lui sans qu'il n'y prenne part.  
Il ne se sent pas concerné. Il n'y arrive pas.  
Alors au milieu de tout ce groupe bruyant, il se sent seul. SI seul…

Il se replie sur lui, son visage se ferme. Il ne dit rien et personne ne le regarde. Personne ne lui parle sauf pour se moquer de lui et lui dire qu'il faudrait qu'il arrête de déprimer une nouvelle fois.

Une nouvelle salve de rires le pousse à prendre son sac et s'en aller. »

+x+x+x

9 Décembre

Willie Blind Johnson – Dark was the night, cold was the ground

+x+x+x

11 Décembre

J'ai tenu toute la journée.

+x+x+x

« […] et ensuite, on nous fera disparaître ! Et à quoi aura servi notre résistance ?

-A nous, elle aura beaucoup servie, car nous pourrons nous sentir purs jusqu'à la mort. » - H. Fallada, Seul dans Berlin

+x+x+x

15 Décembre

« Préféreriez-vous vivre pour une cause injuste ou mourir pour une cause juste ? » - H. Fallada, Seul dans Berlin

+x+x+x

16 Décembre

« J'étais tout ce que tu avais, tu étais tout ce que j'avais. Maintenant qu'il manque un morceau à cette équation, je suis incapable, tant par l'énergie que par la volonté, d'en changer les composants pour tout rééquilibrer.

Ils m'empêchent de mourir. Ton absence et ton souvenir m'empêchent de vivre.

Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire sans toi ? » TGDF

+x+x+x

22 Décembre

Je n'ai pas le courage de poursuivre les études après le bac. Je n'aurais pas le courage de faire une nouvelle année si je ne l'ai pas du premier coup.

Je n'y arriverai pas.

+x+x+x

31 Décembre

« Pas de marques, pas d'attaches. C'étaient ses maîtres mots. Il ne se laissait enchaîner par personne.

Rester maître des situations et des relations, c'était son moyen pour éviter la souffrance, celle qui pouvait l'atteindre, pas celle des autres.

D'ailleurs les autres, il préférait ne pas s'en soucier.

Il souhaitait rester libre et pouvoir partir à n'importe quel moment et éventuellement revenir, dès que ça l'arrangeait.

Il se pensait libre mais il ne faisait que fuir sa vie tout en se fuyant lui-même.

La seule liberté qu'il avait, c'était celle de se détruire. »


End file.
